The One Mistake
by The Hetalian Pandora
Summary: One Mistake changed Lovinos life forever. He only has two years to find some one to accept him and his one mistake in life. Will he find that some one in time? Spamano!
1. Intro

First real Fan fiction with chapter I'm writing yea! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It all started on a normal day. I woke up, and ate breakfast like normal. I even screamed at Feli for screwing up like normal. Everything was... well...normal, but we already know everything starts out normal so I'm going to cut to the chase for you. There was nothing normal about that day.<p>

For example normally we wouldn't have to get off our fucking lazy asses to get some tomatoes, but we did, and to be honest that's where it ended. You know my normal life.

usually Feli would go and buy the stuff because I'm naturally hated. In fact Feli is the only one who doesn't hate me, and usually its the I like him except when he's with that Potato basted like he was that day.

Anyways so here I am standing over the tomatoes when he runs into me. usually I would help the person when something like this happens, but in this case I didn't. Well it's not that I didn't want to its that I couldn't. You see this man, Arthur Kirkland, kinda holds a fucking huge grudge against me.

You know if I hadn't had bumped into Arthur Kirkland that day maybe I would still live in my normal life. I think that this is the best place to start my story, and let you know that every word of this is fucking true no matter how much I pains me to think about it. This is my story, the story of Lovino Vargas.

* * *

><p>one with the Intro yea! I had planed to release this during the summer, but I decided I would actually finish making the story line so here is my new fanfiction for Spamono!<p> 


	2. How it started

Hello I am finally Finished with my first chapter! I know its a little rushed, but I hope you like it. Please review!

* * *

><p>Lovino looked down only to find Arthur Kirkland flat on his butt, and the man who holds the worlds biggest eye brows award looked up only to find Lovino Vargas staring at him. The two were in a grocery store, and Lovino carried a bag of tomatoes in his hands while Arthur had nothing.<p>

"You bloody bastard!" Arthur automatically started yelling. Disregarding the fact that they were in said store.

"What did I do!" Lovino shot back now glaring at the british man.

"You know damn well what you did! How dare you even show your face to me!" Arthur yelles, and Lovino scoffed.

"I can show my face to whoever I fucking want. I don't have to stop just because happen to see you on the ground!" Lovino yelled at the british man, and instantly Arthur's face turned red with embarrassment as he shot up quickly. He was lucky that this wasn't a popular store or else his reputation would be ruined.

"Shut up!"

Lovino laughed not everyday did you see you enemy embarrassed. "Do you even have a little sympathy for the family you destroyed!" Arthur yelled at Lovino.

"No, you know why because it happened in elementary school you need to learn how to get over it. Even I got over it." Lovino said. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"I curse you Lovino!" Arthur yelled frustrated!

"To bad there's no such thing as magic."

"Yes there is! You have a year to find some bloody idiot who would accept you for everything you've done!" Arthur screamed, as he turned on his heels and dashed out the shop.

* * *

><p>Lovino finally made it home, and he ran straight to his room that was next to the kitchen after he put up the tomatoes. Poor Feli was confused on what had happened, and continuously knocked on his brother's door to get him out of the room. His efforts were worthless though, but he didn't give up. Soon dinner time came and Feliciano finally abandoned his post to make some pasta.<p>

"Lovino dinners ready please come out?" Feli begged his brother. "I even put double the tomatoes in yours." He tried to bribe, and after a short moment of silence he finally heard some shuffling in the room.

"Well let me eat." Lovino growled once he opened the door to se a dumbfounded Feli who didn't believe that the bribery would work. I mean it never did before.

Slowly the twins headed to the table, and as soon as they sat down to eat Feli started questioning his brother.

"What happened at the store that made you so mad?" He asked in one of the really rare serious moods he sometimes had.

"I ran into Arthur Kirkland, and he went on a rage attack and even went to suck lengths to curse me." Lovino growled.

Feli face suddenly brightened as he shifted out of one his serious mood and two the panic attack he was on the verge of. This obviously was something they were use to. "Okay next question Ve~." Feli announced. "When did you get a tatoo?" He asked, and Lovino coughed out all the food that was in his mouth.

"Okay what did the potato bastard tell you this time?"Lovino asked, already calculating his revenge plan.

"Oh Luddy didn't tell me anything its right there on your hand." Feli said as he pointed to Lovis right hand. On his hand laid the roman numeral 1. instantly Lovino jumped out of his chair and towards the sink. He scrubbed, a scrubbed his hand till it was pink and raw, and he would have continued if it wasn't for Feli grabbing and yanking his hand away.

"What are you doing your going to hurt yourself! Stop! Let's just go visit Arthur and ask him what's he did instead!" Feli cried. Lovino grunted and after a fail attempted to get out of his crying brothers trap he agreed.

"Fine once we wake up tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Antonio dropped onto his couch. Today he had work from dawn till dusk, and somehow ended up having to come in tomorrow on a weekend to redecorate the schools lounge. Maybe Gilbert was right maybe Antonio was to nice for his own good.<p>

Slowly Antonio started to doze off, but being the man he his it wasn't long till his phone rang.

"Hola"

"Antonio help me!" Gilbert instantly screamed in the phone." I was going to buy Matthew some flowers to give to him once I got home, but the shop was closed WHAT DO I DOOOOO!?" Gilbert cried into the phone.

"Just get him some pancakes. Mi amigo if I remember correctly you once said with Matthew once all hope is lost just make him some pancakes and it'll all be better." Antonio told his friend.

"I did?... I mean of course the Awesome me thought of that. Thanks for reminding me buddy." And with that Gilbert hung up the phone.

Antonio sighed. This was his life. He worked from dawn till dusk on weekdays, and some how always found a way to work on week too. Everyday he sees his friends leave him slowly for some one else. Gilbert and Matthew, Francis and Arthur, Elizabeta and Rodrich, heck even Ivan who isn't really Antonio's friend and is scary as hell had that chinese guy. Every one was happy with their lives and had a purpose besides him.

Slowly Antonio drifted of to sleep again, but this time for good.

The next day had passed, and Antonio was once again on his couch. He didn't have any thing planed but sleeping tomorrow. Like yesterday Antonio started to fall asleep until his phone rang. He picked it up and answered with the same "Hola" he did all the time.

"Antonio party Francis place, and you can't say no I'm already at your door." And right on time the door bell rand. Antonio sighed. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Like I said I'm sorry its a little rushed, I really tried. Please review I need all the help I can get.<p> 


	3. Crazy Bastard

AN: Hello my readers! I want to thank everyone who has followed me and gave me a review. Even though it's not a lot it really means a lot to me, and I will try my hardest to make this story the best one I can. I am new to posting up stuff I write, and even writing in general so all I ask is please be patient and review so I can make this story better!

* * *

><p>Lovi didnt wast any time. Once he woke up he went straight to Arthur's house without Feli. Which leads to what he's doing now. Never, not even once had he thought that he would knock on Arthur Kirkland door, but here he was. Guess that's how life works.<p>

Anyways slowly he knocked on the door, and waited for someone to come. He didn't have to wait long until, but that someone wasn't Arthur.

"Hola Senior! What do you need?" Said a spanish accent that escaped the house once the door opened. The man was taller than him obviously, and when Lovino looked up to do get a good look at his face. He only found emerald pools drowning into his.

"Where's Arthur?" Lovino asked the man, as he continued to check him out. He was a simple guy. Brown hair, and tan skin. Most likely from Spain, and his shirt said Number One Tomato Lover.

"Oh Arthur's asleep but if you come later..." The man started to say, but Lovino didn't care about if he was asleep. All he cared about was that he saw him now, so he cut the man off, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I don't care if he's fucking asleep bring me to him now!" Making sure to wake up everyone that was in the house.

The man in front of him paled instantly, before freaking out and slapping his hand over Lovinos mouth. "Everyoneisasleepwhatareyoudoing." He said quickly.

Lovino looked at the man before sighing and looking straight forward, or more specifically into the house. While the man in front of him continued to criticize the smaller man, thinking that maybe the lesson was sinking in.

"Are you even listening. Its important people get there sleep because..." the man said again after he got Lovinos attention, but said man was only cut off again. This time though by Arthur.

"Antonio I'll take care of this." Said Arthur who had finally come out of his hiding spot. Slowly the man, Antonio? Looked at Lovino hesitantly before sighing, and retreated back to the living room Arthur had probably come from.

"Yes Lovino." Arthur said with a smile, as he shut the door. Acting like the two had been friend since birth.

"Cut the crap, and don't smile at me what did you do!" Lovino said immediately beginning his interrogation. He didn't want to spend anymore time here than he already had.

"I don't know what you mean." Arthur said as he walked over to one of the chairs on the porch. The tone in his voice ment that he was lying and having fun with this which ticked Lovino of, but Lovino kept his cool. He knew he would have to do that much if he wanted if he wanted to talk to Arthur.

"Yesterday you said you cursed me then this shows up on my hand." Lovino said showing the man his hand. Arthur's smile brightened greatly once he saw that his curse worked.

"Oh that's the seal of my contract. That shows how much time you have left to find someone to accept you besides your brother." Arthur explained.

Lovino growled "How do I take it off!?"

"You don't." Arthur stated as he started to explain. "You have one year to get some one to accept you and your one mistake. If you don't you will simple disappear. No one will remember you, and you'll become a ghost that has to walk to the earth forever. You'll watch your love ones die, and you'll be all alone. A ghost that can't escape its curse." Arthur smiled even more brightly as he watched Lovinos face drop.

"impossible there's no such thing as magic. It's the fucking twenty-first century if there was such thing the world would know!"

" But that's the great thing! No one knows about it. If you tell anyone about the curse they won't believe you they'll just think your crazy." Arthur laughed. Never not even once had Lovino meet such a crazy person this fucked up in the head.

"Your crazy I don't believe you! You should just stop with this sick joke and tell me how to get the number off my hand." Lovino said still trying to keep his cool.

"Bye bye Lovino I hope you make the right decisions in life, or how much you have left of it at least." Arthur said as he opened the door and went into the house obviously not wanting to continue the conversation. He was having so much fun with it that he didn't want to leave, but any longer and he was sure Lovino would jump him.

"Fuck you!" Lovino screamed at the top of his lungs before he turned around, and stomped all the way home. It couldn't be that hard to find some one who accepted him and his mistake. Could it?

* * *

><p>Lovino got home, and basically threw him self onto the couch. Somehow he would have to explain this to Feliciano, but how? His brother was a big cry baby, and as much as Lovino didn't want to admit it he didn't want to make his brother worried. Which left until his brother woke up to make a plan.<p>

"Good morning Lovino!" Feli said as he entered the room.

Fuck.

"Good morning Feli." Lovino said as he put a smile on his face. instantly Feli knew something was wrong. How often did Lovino smile?

"What's wrong Lovino!" Feli asked his brother, and Lovino sighed before he angered.

"I went to talk to Arthur today." Lovino started.

"That's good!" Feli said thinking something good must have happened.

"But" Lovino said bringing Felis attention back to him. "apparently I've been cursed by the bastard, and I have one year to find some one besides you to accept me, or else I'll disappear of the face of the earth, and you guys won't remember me." Lovino finished, and Feli did what Lovino was afraid of.

"I don't want Lovino to leave me!" Feli cried as he pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

"You... won't... I... promise to... break the... curse.. before it... happen..." Lovino crocked out, and Feli dropped him.

"You promise." Feli asked.

"Of course I promise you idiot. I can't just leave you alone with that potato bastard now can I."

* * *

><p>"Whats got you down man?" Asked Gilbert, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Antonio. His words were slurred, and his actions were clumsy. Meaning he was drunk. They were in a bar, and two of the three of them were drinking. Antonio was the third. He wouldn't be drinking, because he was the designated driver, and had work tomorrow.<p>

"I don't know, but I can't get that boy out of my head. I mean why did he scream at the top of his lungs. I really wonder what Arthur and him talked about?" Antonio said with a sigh. Gilbert chuckled.

"The two of them are always at each others throats. Ever since Al died down at the river. Arthur blames Lovino for what happened, so a while ago Arthur said he finally did it. He finally got revenge. That is probably what they were talking about." Gilbert said.

"But still you can't get him out of your mind huh?" Gilbert asked. Suddenly he had the most brilliant idea though.

"Anyways I can give you Lovinos address if you want?" Gilbert offered.

"You can?"

"I can" Gilbert confirmed before he wrote it down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Antonio.

"Gracias I'll repay you soon!" Antonio promised, and he was out the door.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Antonio to reach Lovinos house, but as soon as he did he knocked of the door.<p>

Shuffling could be heard from the inside of the house, and slowly the door opened.

"What do you need bastard." Growled a familiar voice, and Antonio looked down. "It you!" Lovino growled even louder. "What are you doing here?"

"Gilbert gave me your address!" Antonio said as if it wasn't weird at all.

"And why would the potato bastard do that?" Lovino asked still glaring at Antonio.

"Because I was worried about what you and Arthur may have talked about. Gil said that you two hate each other..."

"Damn right I hate him the damn man needs to learn how to grow up." Lovino growled.

"So are you okay?" Antonio asked.

"Yea, by the way didn't Gilbert go drinking to-day?" Lovino asked. Hoping that maybe Antonio would remember something and leave. Antonio thought about how he left Gil and Francis in the bar. Antonio also thenremembered that he was the designated driver.

"Crap I'm the designated driver!" And he started to dash, but not without saying one last sentence. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Finlay done. I have worked on this for days, but some how couldn't finish the chapter, so now that its done I'm going to post it up for all of you readers. Anyways how did you like it? Please review. Cya next time!<p> 


	4. New Plans, and Special Thanks

**Hello! I am so sorry for the super late update! I had test the first week. The second week I had competition. Last week my dad restarted my nook so I lost all the work I had about this story, and so I have been remaking the story line. I'm also sorry for the small chapter. I know it isn't much, and its bad quality, but its the best I can give you for now. I hope you enjoy this little chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lovino frowned. Here he was in front of the high school that Ludwig worked at.<p>

He never liked highschool. In case you haven't noticed, Lovino isn't exactly liked by anyone besides Feliciano.

So what was he doing back here? Well Feliciano came to bring Ludwig his lunch. Simple right. Well that's only the beginning. While wondering the halls Feli, seemed to have found the Art room. Now he is now in there teaching the kids, because the teacher had a family emergency, and thought he was the sub.

Now here is were Lovino comes in. Ludwig gave Lovino a call telling him about what happened, and how he needed to come pick up Feli, so the sub can do her job, but that's not all. They also want to talk about getting Feli a job there as the assistant art teacher, because he was doing a great job.

Now your probably wondering why Lovino had to be a part of this?

Simple Feli. Feli went off blabbing his mouth about how he "can't make the decision without Lovi there." So Lovino said it was okay over the phone, but of course life had to pick on him. Apparently its a school "rule" that in order to get the job you have to be in the room, not over the phone. So here Lovino is now.

Like I mentioned earlier. Lovino hates this place so he wasted no time getting into Ludwigs office to do the damn thing.

"Lovi!" Cheered Feli as he saw his brother step into the room. Lovino only glared at him before diverting his attention to Ludwig.

"Just give him the fucking job, so he has something to do." He growled, and Ludwig immediately nodded, and gave Feli the job. "Great that's all you need right. Now let's leave!" Lovino said grating his brother's hand and heading towards the door.

"Not so fast we also need to give Feli the paper work, how about you wander around the school while we do that." Ludwig said, and once again Lovino was waiting for Feli.

* * *

><p>Antonio walked around the school slowly. This was his off period, and he had nothing to do. He continued to wander. In his head he replayed his plans. He was busily done with everything except for one thing. Tell that Lovino guy thank you.<p>

Antionio turned the corner, only to find out luck was on his side. There stood Lovino, leaning up against a wall.

"Hey you!" Antonio suddenly screamed as he charged towards Lovino.

"What the.." Lovino said as he turned around only to see a charging Antonio coming his way. Slowly he moved out of the way in fear of being hit.

Slowly Antonio slowed down as he reached Lovino, and quickly started talking. "Thank you so much for helping me, last week!"

Lovino stared at Antonio silently. Antonio quickly freaked. How could he have done something wrong already?

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked with a nervous chuckle.

"What The Fuck Is Wrong With You! You Nearly Gave Me A Heart Attack, Because I Thought your Were Going To Kill Me!" Lovino screamed at Antonio. Silently Antonio pouted, and Lovino only scoffed mumbling "Wimp" underneath his breath.

"I only wanted to thank you for helping me last week." Antonio sighed.

"For what letting you come to my house, after you somehow of ahold of my a dress. You fucking creep."

"No for reminding me I had to pick up Gil." Antonio smiled. At that moment Lovino face palmed.

"That's all you wanted to tell me." Lovino started out quietly. " You fucking charged at me just To Say Thank You ABOUT SOMETHING SO SMALL!" Lovino was now screaming.

"Yea" Antonio smiled.

Lovino was furious. "You know what FUCK WAITING FOR THE DAMN PAPERWORK, I'm getting Feli and leaving the hell hole NOW!" Lovino said as he quickly walked into Ludwigs office, Antonio following quickly behind. Seriously did this guy know anything about personal space.

"Lovino your just in time. Feli just finished the papers, and you are both invited to my get together on Saturday." Ludwig said as Lovino walked in."Oh you are to Antonio." Antionio silently cheered.

"I don't care me and Feli are leaving now." Lovino growled, and he pulled Feli out of the room with him.

"See you Saturday Lovi." Antonio called out from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>So since this chapter is small I decided to thank every reviewer, follower, and favoriter!<strong>

**Thank you Ilsar, and KassyPJgeek14 for your reviews. They really mean a lot, and they have helped me decided a lot on what I am going to do with the story while I rewrite the plot.**

**Thanks AtomicNinja8, and ChessyBirdie for favoriting my story,.and showing your support.**

**, and last but not least thank you AtomicNinja8, ChessyBirdie, KassyPJgeek14, and , for following and continuing to read my story.**

**I hope to do a good job with this and all your support makes me feel like I am getting closer to reaching my goal. Continue being awesome!**


End file.
